LittleBigPlanet 2 Pins
In the amazing world of LittleBigPlanet, there are hundreds of different achievements to collect. The in-game achievements are called "pins" and are highly collectable. You can display them on your profile for other users to see online. The pins are split into 5 different categories: Story, General, Share, Create and Secret. However, there are Muppet Pack, DC Pack, Cross-Controller Pack, and Move Pack pins if you have the said packs. Categories Story Story pins are all to do with the story mode both online and off. *It's Story Time 60! - Ranked Actively play Story levels for 60 minutes *Ace 3 Story Levels - Ranked Complete 3 unique story levels without being killed. *Aces in Spades 2 - Ranked Complete 2 Story levels in a row without being killed. *Complete Da Vinci's Hideout Complete the main path levels of Da Vinci's Hideout. *Ace Da Vinci's Hideout Ace the main path of Da Vinci's Hideout. *Complete Victoria's Laboratory Complete the main path levels of Victoria's Laboratory. *Ace Victoria's Laboratory Ace the main path of Victoria's Laboratory. *Complete the Factory of a Better Tomorrow Complete the main path levels of the Factory of a Better Tomorrow. *Ace The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Ace the main path of Factory of a Better Tomorrow. *Complete Avalonia Complete the main path levels of Avalonia. *Ace Avalonia Ace the main path of Avalonia. *Complete Eve's Asylum Complete the main path levels of Eve's Asylum. *Ace Eve's Asylum Ace the main path of Eve's Asylum *Complete the Cosmos Complete the main path levels of the Cosmos. *Ace The Cosmos Ace the main path of the Cosmos. *Complete Story Mode Complete the main path levels of the Story. *Ace Story Mode Ace the main path of the Story. *100 Score Bubbles - Ranked Collect 100 Score Bubbles in Story Levels. *10% Prize Collector - Ranked Find and collect 10% of the Prize Bubbles in Story Levels. *Multiplier x5 - Ranked Score a 5x Multiplier *Scoreboard 5% - Ranked Place in the top 5% of a Story Level scoreboard containing more than 50 scores. *5 Monster Masher - Ranked Splat 5 Monsters in the Story levels. *3 Online Story Cooperative Wins - Ranked Win 3 Cooperative Story levels against at least one other online player. *3 Story Cooperative Wins - Ranked Win 3 Cooperative Story levels against at least one other local player. *5 Story Copperative Games - Ranked Complete 5 Story Cooperative mode games against at least 1 other player. *3 Online Story Versus Wins - Ranked Win 3 Versus Story levels against at least one other online player. *3 Story Versus Wins - Ranked Win 3 Versus Story levels agains at least one other local player. *5 Story Versus Games - Ranked Complete 5 Story Versus mode games against at least 1 other player. *Huge Air! Bounce off 20 different Bouncepads without landing in a Story level. *Skilled Grappler Swing and Grapple between 5 distinct objects without touching the ground in a Story level. *Follow Me Have 10 Sackbots following you at once in a Story Level. *Sackboticide Throw 5 Sackbots to their doom in a Story Level. *High Achiever 2 - Ranked Place in the top 25 % of 2 Story level scoreboards (with at least 50 other players in them). *Mortal Coil Shuffler Extraordinaire Accumulate 20 deaths in one Story level. *Ouch! You've died in a Story level. General General pins are to do with a wide range of things. *U Know U A Playa - Ranked Actively play community levels for 60 minutes. *Ace 5 levels - Ranked Complete 5 unique levels without being killed. *Community Scoreboard 2% Place in the top 2% of a community level scoreboard containing more than 50 other scores. *5 Community Monster Mash - Ranked Splat 5 monsters in Community levels. *Complete 25 Community Levels - Ranked Complete 25 unique community levels. *Complete 25 Cooperative Levels - Ranked Complete 25 unique Cooperative community levels. *Complete 5 Versus Levels - Ranked Complete 5 unique Versus community levels. *5 Diamonds in the rough? - Ranked Be the first person to complete 5 brand new levels. *5 Links - Ranked Travel through 5 Level Links. *A Game A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Play LBP2 on every day of the week. *Who Needs Breakfast? Play LBP2 before 9am. *Just... One... More... Go... Play LBP2 after 9pm. *Christmas Elf Play on Christmas day. *Pretty Special Play a level from the Mm Picks list. *Grappling Hook Pickup the Grappling Hook. *Grabinators Pickup the Grabinators. *Creatinator Pickup the Creatinator. *5 Online Versus Wins - Ranked Win 5 Versus community levels against at least one other online player. *5 Versus Wins - Ranked Win 5 Versus community levels against at least one other local player. *5 Versus Games - Ranked Complete 5 community Versus mode games against at least 1 other player. *5 Online Copperative Wins - Ranked Win 5 Cooperative community levels against at least one other online player. *5 Cooperative Wins - Ranked Win 5 Cooperative community levels against at least one other local player. *5 Cooperative Games - Ranked Complete 5 community Cooperative mode games against at least 1 other player. *Grapple Hooked Create a chain of four players Grappling each other. *Slapper Slap a player. *Turbo Slapper Slap more than one player at once. *4 in row Create a chain of 4 players all hanging together. *Actually Quite Good 5 - Ranked Place in the top 25% of 5 community level scoreboards (with at least 50 other players in them). *5 Fresh Swings - Ranked Complete 5 Community levels containing the Grappling Hook. *5 Different Hats - Ranked Complete 5 Community levels containing the Creatinator. *5 Heavy Loads - Ranked Complete 5 Community levels containing the Grabinators. *5 Fantastic Flights - Ranked Play 5 Community levels containing a Controlinator. *5 Races - Ranked Complete 5 races *Win 3 Races - Ranked Win 3 races against at least one other player. *Slow Coach Come last in a race with more than one player. *Sticker Smart 2 - Ranked Activate 2 Sticker Sensors. *Community Ouch! You've died in a Community Level. *1,000 Community Bubbles - Ranked Collect 1,000 Score Bubbles in Community levels. *25 Community Surprises - Ranked Collect 25 Prize Bubbles from community levels. And I'm sure they're all wonderful! *Dive in 25 - Ranked Dive in to 25 levels with other players online (and don't leave immediately after joining!) *3 Dive In Versus Wins - Ranked Win 3 Versus mode levels you joined using Dive In. *3 Dive In Cooperative Wins - Ranked Win 3 Cooperative levels you joined using Dive In. *Explodinator Kill another player with explosives. *Play With Fire Fall into Fire without dying. *Swoosh! Throw another player using the Grabinators. *I'm Innocent! Hold onto another player and kill them by dragging them into something Lethal. *Oops! Slap another player to their death. *Colour Co-ordinator All players in a game are wearing the same Costume. *Deep Blue Drown! *Group Photo Take a group photo. *Bouncebot Launch a Sackbot on a Bounce Pad. *Gotcha! Grapple another player. *Popper Pop yourself to Retry. It's really not too bad... *25 Different Multipliers Achieve any score multiplier 25 times. Share Share pins are all online awards that you can earn by playing levels, taking photos, ect. *Time Out 10 - Ranked Spend 10 minutes active in the Pod (chatting or using the Pod Computer). *Dear Player... Comment on someone's profile. *Well if he said so... Find a level via another player's review. *Paparazzo Upload a photo. *Check us out! Upload a photo containing you and another online player. *Journalistical Submit a review for a level. *75 Players Agree - Ranked Your review is rated highly by 75 unique players. *75 People Love You! - Ranked You have been "Hearted" by 75 unique players! *Level Lover Heart a level. *I like you! Heart a player. *LBP.me Log in to LBP.me using your PSN ID. *I Can Love You From Afar Add a player to your "Hearted" list using LBP.me *One for Later Add a level to youe Queue using LBP.me *Queued Up Play a level that has been added to your Queue. *5 Discoveries - Ranked Play 5 brand new (less than 10 plays) community levels. *The Votarator 50 - Ranked Rate 50 brand new (less than 10 plays) community levels with "Yay" or "Boo!" *What have we here? View another player's profile. *DO Cross The Streams View another player's Recent Activity. *A Dip In The Streams Play a level from your Recent Activity. *Attention to Detail Publish a level with a complete description (Name, Description, Tagged, Badge Icon). *40 Yays or Boos! - Ranked Give positive or negative feedback on 40 community levels. *Nice Outfit Save a costume. *I just threw this on! Use the Randomise costume tool in popit. *Band of Brothers Play some multiplayer games across 3 levels without anyone leaving the group. Create Create pins are all to do with your moon and your levels. *Sticky! Place a Sticker in a level, on your Sackboy, or on your Pod. *Snappy Dresser Choose a costume including a base material, a head piece and a body piece for your Sackboy. *10 minutes of Create - Ranked Spend 10 minutes active in Create mode. So Creative! *50 Plays - Ranked A level you published has been played 50 times. * 100 Total Plays - Ranked All of your levels were played 100 times combined. *50 Unique Players - Ranked A level you published has been played by 50 unique players. *100 Total Unique Players - Ranked All of your levels were played by 100 unique players combined. *Level "Hearted" by 5 - Ranked Get a level you have published Hearted by 5 unique players. *100 Total Hearts - Ranked All of your levels were hearted by 100 unique players combined. *Highly Rated 50 - Ranked Get a level you have published rated "Yay" by 50 unique players. *100 Highly Rated Total - Ranked All of your levels were rated "Yay" by 100 unique players combined. *Positive Result A level you published has received mostly positive feedback (after 100 feedback). *Totally Positive Result All of your level have received mostly positive feedback (after 100 feedback). *Toasty! Fill the thermometer in Create mode. *What... Is It? Make an overly complicated shape in Create mode. *Controlinator Creator Place a Controlinator in Create mode. *As If By Magic Use an Emitter in Create mode. *Sunsetter Use the Global Lighting Tool in Create mode. *Poseiden Would Be Impressed Use water in a level you create. *You're a Keeper Capture an object into Popit and reuse it later. *Behaviour Changer Change a Sackbot's Behaviour *Puppet Master Record a Sackbot animation. *Community Spirit Publish a level. *A Series Of Tubes Publish a level containing a Level Link to another level. *Step into my Arena! Publish a Versus mode level. *Teacher's Pet Watch all the tutorials. *Vandal Sticker another player. *175 Long Term Publisher - Ranked A level you created has been published for 175 days. *Custom Badger Publish a level with a custom badge created from an PlayStation Eye photo or an in-game photo. *Grapple Creator Use the Grappling Hook in a level you create. *Creatinator Creator Use the Creatinator in a level you create. *Grabinators Creator Use the Grabinators in a level you create. *Macrochip Use 10 gadget/electronics components inside 1 Microchip. *Share the Fun Create a level online with another player. Secret The final section, and definitely the most challenging section to complete, are the secret pins. They are mostly random things that don't fit in any other category, or things which are very hard to do. *Amy's Birthday Pressie Play on Amy's Birthday. (July 29th) *Daniel's Birthday Gift Play LittleBigPlanet 2 on Daniel's Birthday. (August 2nd) *Festive Spirit Wear a Christmas costume on Christmas Day. *Group Hug of 20,000 Play online at the same time as 20,000 other players. *Halloween Hauntings Wear the Pumpkin Head Costume on Halloween. *Master of the Internets Run an awesome LBP2 fansite! *MM Picked Have one of your levels featured in Mm Picks. *MM's Birthday Play LBP2 on Media Molecule's birthday. (January 4th) *Molecule Get a job at Media Molecule. Good for you. *Platinum Club Own the Platinum trophy for LIttleBigPlanet 2. *Royalty You are awarded a crown (LBP1 or LBP2). *See What I Did There? Make and distribute an awesome tutorial video or level. *Special Friends Be a jolly nice game developer-love from the folks at Mm. *Thanksgiving Turkey Wear the Turkey Head costume on Thanksgiving. *Touching royalty "High Five" Media Molecule's Alex Evans. *Valentine Roses Attach the Red Rose from the Valentine's Pack to another player on Valentine's Day. *Who's Who Watch the credits all the way through. Category:Pins Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Story Category:General Category:Share Category:Create Category:Secret Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of cleanup